


shiny hunting

by dnfer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon Go AU?, author's pokémon hyperfixation is apparently still very prevalent, just soft DNF bro i wrote this ages ago, you don't Have to understand pogo to read this but it helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnfer/pseuds/dnfer
Summary: "Tell you what, I have a deal.""What deal?" George mumbles back. "Dream, it's four in the morning, come back to bed. 'S cold."Dream ignores him completely, instead choosing to grin down at the man lying next to him. "If I can find you a good Pokémon, you have to go on a proper date with me. Like, a boyfriend date."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	shiny hunting

**Author's Note:**

> this is the point at which i realise i went intensely overboard with the pokémon discussion but here we are :] 
> 
> as always, do not force this down the throats of any CCs! if dream or george ever change their stance on shipping, this will be taken down ^-^

**— 5 —**

**"IS IT SHINY?"**

Dream rolls his eyes as George presents his phone screen to him for the third time. "Gog, no, it's not got the glitter on it. Not shiny." He mimics slamming a gavel down like a judge, and Dream scowls at the older man’s dramatics.

He pouts, eyebrows furrowed as he stares down at the tiny Sandshrew. "But it's white. Google said it's meant to be, like, beige."

"It's Alolan, from the Alola region. So it's the wintry version."

"So it _is_ a shiny! I got a shiny, Dream was wrong again." George sings, grinning as he looks down again, clear satisfaction at proving his best friend wrong painted across his face. The Sandshrew simply waves back, clearly oblivious to the high standards being placed upon it.

Dream internally screams, fighting the urge to externally scream. "No! I already said it's not shiny, this is the shiny one!" He whips out his phone, producing his own shiny Alolan Sandshrew, and offering it up to the other man. "See? It's got a blue belly, your's has a beige one."

George looks between Dream’s phone and his own, face falling instantly as he frowns. "Right. Well, now I don't like it any more."

**— 4 —**

**"TELL YOU WHAT, I HAVE A DEAL."**

"What deal?" George mumbles back. "Dream, it's four in the morning, come back to bed. 'S cold."

Dream ignores him completely, instead choosing to grin down at the man lying next to him. "If I can find you a good Pokémon, you have to go on a proper date with me. Like, a boyfriend date."

It's a genius idea, he thinks. George gets his precious shiny Pokémon that he's been looking for, and Dream gets to hold his hand and kiss him and hold him in a boyfriend way, not just a bro-friend way.

"I'm going back to sleep." George announces, turning over and cuddling back down into the bed. "Talk to me in the mornin'."

"No, cause look! I got you a Litwick."

With a blatantly reluctant look on his face, the younger man rolls back over and glares at the phone shoved in his face, currently showing Dream's precious little candle Pokémon. "It literally just spawned! Like, it's 3am and it just.... showed up!"

George sighs and shuts his eyes. "'S not shiny, though. Wanted a shiny."

"But it's cute. And it's pretty rare." He frowns, staring sadly at the Litwick as George drifts back to sleep. "Sorry little one. George is an asshole. I love you more than him anyway."

"Go the fuck to sleep!"

**— 3 —**

**"DREAM! DREAM, RAID!"**

The other man's head snaps up at the mention of a Gym Raid - him and Dream have been intending to complete one for days now, but they always fell too far away, at weird times, or were too powerful for George’s measly 1700CP team of Pokémon.

"Shit, what is it?"

Dream stares at the shadow outline for a few seconds, his mind desperately trying to decipher which of the current Raid Bosses it could be. Is it a Reshiram? Nope, too small. A Dialga? Nope, they went off rotation last weekend.

George chirps up a second later with, "It's a Kyurem."

"How do you know? Plus, Gog, I love you and everything, but there's no way the two of us can defeat a Kyurem on our own, and it's too early for the Discord to be active for invites. I told you, Tier 5 raids have to be a minimum party size of five at least, six for Kyurem ‘cause of its high Defense stat."

George beams. "Pressed the little 'view' button and it said Kyurem. You're welcome. Can we go anyway? I want it, I bet we could do it. People’ll probably be there anyway."

At the sight of George’s pout, Dream finds himself already tugging on a hoodie and fixing his hair, so the two of them can run down to the park without looking like they've just crawled out from under a hedge.

Any Pokémon Go veteran like Dream would know for a fact that the game isn't lying when it says five star raids need to be taken on by a group of 20 people - there's no physical way the two of them can beat it alone. But there's something in George’s eyes that makes Dream want to try, at least. Just to please him. (Plus, the tiny chance that they can defeat and catch it, and then George will finally let Dream take him out is too good to pass up on.)

The air is biting and way too cold for a sunny 7am in Florida, so they hurry down the street as quick as possible, close enough to conserve body heat but not too close that any possible fans that catch them could start conversations online - even just the sight of George with an unknown man sparks leaked face reveal rumours on Twitter.

Dream watches in mild fear as the raid timer ticks down to ten minutes, and mumbles something to George about how they're not going to reach it before it ends. The older man doesn't respond, only grabs him by the sleeve and forces him to run faster. Of course, they could do it remotely, but they’re halfway there now and George is too broke to afford a Remote Raid Pass.

They spin into the park entrance with seven minutes to spare, and George is immediately loading into the lobby and powering up all his Pokémon in preparation. "Dream, stick a Lucky Egg on, and a Star Piece, I need Stardust. Also, can we go shiny hunting after this? I have Incense if we need it."

"Whoa, whoa, Gog, too many words for this early on. Do the raid and then I'll figure out if I can stay upright long enough for us to go looking for Pokémon again."

The duo watch in anticipation as the lobby timer finally hits zero, and the Kyurem on the screen roars. Dream’s Solar Beam Exeggutor seems tiny in comparison to the ice dragon that doesn't even fit on the screen, and George’s goddamn Alolan Sandslash is completely obscured.

It's a futile effort, at best - George grinds through 18 of his most powerful Pokémon, Dream gets through 24, and then the timer reaches zero, the raid closes, and the Gym is back to normal. The Kyurem barely hits half health, chewing up George’s Ice-and-Fairy type team like nothing.

The older man sighs, a little too sadly for Dream’s liking, and puts his phone away.

(Even though it's just approaching eight in the morning, Dream buys him pizza to cheer him up. It works.)

**— 2 —**

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON,** Dream is simply minding his own business and reading a thread on his own damn storyline (seems to be a hit with the fans; Dream pats himself on the back for that one), when George gasps so loudly that it makes Patches jolt awake from her position on the floor.

"Dream! Dream, shiny!"

The other man jumps up immediately, running to George’s side. Lo and behold, there it is, a Duskull on the screen in all of its shiny, bright red glory - Dream hasn't seen a wild Duskull for months now, let alone a shiny one.

"Catch it, catch it, aim for the middle!"

George throws the Pokéball with all the grace he can muster, and the duo watch in anticipation as it does a perfect curve in the air and lands straight on one of the Requiem Pokémon's eye sockets.

The ball shakes once, twice....

....And the Duskull pops out. And runs away.

'Oh no! The wild Pokémon fled!' reads the text; Dream just stares down in shock as George groans.

"What the fuck, bro?" He questions the game, shaking his phone as if it's going to suddenly and magically bring back the Pokémon. "I had that! I thought Shinies couldn’t flee?"

George throws his phone down a little too harshly, and tries to turn the closest wall to rubble with only a glare for the next ten minutes as Dream looks on helplessly.

**— 1 — ******

**OUT OF SHEER PROTEST,** George doesn't play the game for the following three days, muttering something about how he's going to 'make it pay' for the loss of his precious shiny Duskull.

He still trails after Dream when they go out on Tuesday for their usual Gym sweep (there's five next to each other in the park, and Dream refuses to leave until Instinct control them all), looking as though he wants to play, but his pride is too wounded to consider it.

The older man doesn't say it, but he's on the hunt for something, anything, that will appease George. He has every inch of their potential date planned out; he's just missing the shiny to complete the stupid bet.

Dream hopes that George isn't planning on going out with him out of pity. The thought never really occurred to him before now, but it makes his stomach flip a little.

"Dream!" George shouts suddenly, jolting the other man out of his thoughts. "Masquerain on the nearby list! I think that one's really cute, I want one, but it'll just run off again."

He swears under his breath, both at the prospect of catching this for George and therefore being able to take him to this really nice sushi place tonight, and at the thought of running halfway across a park right now. Dream’s not in an exercise mood.

Nevertheless, they begin to power walk over to the Pokéstop where the Masquerain has supposedly spawned. The nearby list is unreliable at best, but Dream’s mind is clouded by thoughts of George’s smiley face and George’s blush when Dream goes to kiss him and the way George enthuses over katsu curry.

Finally, they round the corner and the sign tagged as a Pokéstop comes into sight, but still no Masquerain shows up on the virtual map. There's another guy stood by the signpost, messing about on his phone, and a needle of dread strikes Dream’s heart as his brain pieces it together.

"Hey, are y'all on Pokémon Go as well? Look at this one I just got! The colours are real cool, I think."

Dream resists the urge to knock the man out.

**— + 1 —**

**DREAM HAS ALL BUT GIVEN UP;** the odds are against him, he'll never get to take George out on a date and kiss him and do all the cute boyfriend-y things he dreams about daily.

There is one final sliver of hope - nobody has completed it yet, but data mining has revealed that one of the quests gives a guaranteed shiny Eevee as a reward, and Dream is placing all his hopes and beliefs on that being true, and not just another Reddit hoax.

He has the five new species of Pokémon ticked off, and the three eggs were hatched last week, so now all that stands between Dream and his ticket to a date with George is catching a Legendary Pokémon. That's.... easier said than done, though.

By bribing a few people, pulling a few strings, and ensuring that George believes the lie about Dream going out shopping, the older man finds himself running out of their house and towards the city centre, where Sapnap - his best friend and self-proclaimed Pokémon genius - has informed him that a Reshiram raid is about to kick off.

For a game aimed towards kids, Dream’s far too invested in this, in the high stakes of using his final raid pass to hopefully catch this fucking Legendary, and obtain the Eevee for his George. If they fail this raid, he's unable to join another, and unable to finish the research quest until he grinds out another raid pass from somewhere.

He narrowly avoids running directly into Sapnap, too focused on his own thoughts, and only stops when the older man swings an arm out and nearly knocks him to the ground.

"Earth to Clay? Hello? Raid starts in less than two minutes."

It's been a while since he's seen the other man (roughly four days, to be precise), and after loading into the lobby and waving to a few other people he recognises from the Florida Pokémon Go Discord chat, Dream turns to hug him so tightly that Sapnap stops breathing for a second. "I missed you, bro. How've you been, how's the family?"

Sapnap rolls his eyes, laughing as he extracts himself from Dream’s grip. "Fuck off, dude. Enough about me, what's going on with you? Never seen a man run to a raid so quick. Is it George-related?"

The resulting silence is all the answer Sapnap needs. "Oh my god, it _is_?"

A cheer erupts across the square as the raid starts, alarming most of the people simply walking through, and Dream is saved from the typical ridiculing of him being hopelessly in love with George. It's been years now, and Sapnap still finds great joy in making fun of his best friend for his hopelessly romantic tendencies.

As the Reshiram hits half health and the pressure lifts a bit, Sapnap turns back to look at Dream. "So. George. Explain."

"So, basically, we have a deal where, like, if I get George a shiny Pokémon, he'll go on a date with me. If I catch this Reshiram, I'll finally do stage four of the Jumpstart Research quest, get that shiny Eevee, trade it to Gog, and I'll get a boyfriend in return."

Explaining it makes Dream acutely aware of how stupid this plan sounds, but he's sure it'll work. Sapnap seems to think so too, as he nods along with a slow smile growing on his face. "God, finally! Been waiting years for you two to get together."

There's a small gasp from behind them, and the duo turn at the same time to see someone, presumably a fan of their trio, who seems to have been listening to the whole conversation.

"I-I'm so sorry! I won't say anything, I promise!"

Sapnap looks more than a little alarmed - the fan clearly knows who they are and have pieced two and two together - but Dream laughs it off, and they both relax. "Thank you! Sorry, we're just doing this raid, didn't mean to ignore you. Hopefully it goes without saying, but… No pictures. This never happened."

Sheepishly, they hold up their phone, showing the catch screen for the Reshiram. "Me too. Just thought I'd come and say hi while I had the chance, so like. Hi. Really cool to see y’all, I saw Sapnap and was like, _holy fuck._ That’s Minecraft streamer and YouTuber, Sapnap, and his sidekick." 

”Sidekick?” Dream mock gasps, clutching his chest overdramatically. “Wounded. I am wounded.”

The three of them stand in a triangle, all trying to catch the Pokémon at the same time - the fan tells them to wait until it attacks forwards, and then throw the Premier Ball, and it works. Dream’s face, he's sure, is an absolute picture of joy as he watches the quest tick itself off.

The fan and Sapnap take pictures together and the three of them add each other's Pokémon Go friend codes, promising to join up for another raid sometime, and go their separate ways. While Dream protests, saying that him and Sapnap should catch up for a bit, the younger man near forces him to go home to George, reminding him about the date that he's been promised.

He runs home as fast as he can, throwing everything he has at the tiny Eevee as it jumps around and, after multiple tries, stays in the Pokéball and joins Dream’s shiny collection.

George is lying on the sofa and watching some anime on Netflix when the other man rejoins him, a distinctive lack of shopping on his person.

"Where were y-"

"George! Gog, Gog, I got you a shiny, look, it spawned just down the street."

He snaps up in his seat, taking Dream’s phone gently. "Oh my.... Is this for me? Like, are we trading it right now?" The emotion on his face is pure, bright happiness, and Dream is resisting the urge to wrap him up in his arms and cuddle him and kiss all over his face. It's a very strong urge.

"Yeah, yeah! And you know what this means." Dream grins, and George somehow smiles even wider, rolling his eyes a little as he shuffles into the other man's arms.

"I would have gone out with you anyway, you know. Just wanted to see if you could get me a fancy Pokémon." He moves closer and cuddles his head into Dream’s neck, humming softly. "Are we going out for lunch, then? I'm hungry."

"Not if you're using me for Pokémon gain!" He feigns shock. "But yeah, of course, let's go get lunch. Come on, lover of mine."

George rolls his eyes again, tangling his fingers in Dream’s hair and pulling him closer. He mumbles something about how ridiculous the older man is, but Dream doesn't process it, since George’s lips are on his and he's finally kissing George and _what the fuck he's kissing George he's been waiting for this for years._

"Want sushi." George whispers, as if it's a secret. "Sushi, hit up the Gyms in the park, then more kisses."

"Sushi, Pokémon, kisses. Got it." Dream lists, taking George by the hand. "Definitely can do that last one."

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sapn8p?s=21)


End file.
